Shirou Emiya, the Child of Salamander and Titania
by Alexander217
Summary: Kiritsugu notices oddities in Shirou's magic/magecraft. Shirou doesn't. A Letter from Kiritsugu informs Shirou of both the oddities and what he learned of them. Shirou got the letter at Kiritsugu's funeral. Shit Happens. Rated T, possibly upped to M in later chapters. Note: I suck at summaries. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**AN: Alright, this is my first FanFic to let you all know. Constructive Criticism for my writing would be greatly appreciated and welcomed. Flamers, your reviews will be read and almost entirely ignored while taking useful criticisms that are, if at all, present. Shirou will be OOC as he will be inheriting parts of both his parents' personalities. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay/Night or Fairy Tail, if I did they'd be plotted differently and probably suck.**

_Prologue: First Occurrence_

**Eight years before the Holy Grail War:**

_After a year of constant pestering_:

"Dad could you please teach me how to use Magecraft?" Shirou questioned.

"No," replied Kiritsugu, "it's too dangerous for you."

"But Dad, I really want to learn so I can help others!" Shirou replied enthusiastically.

"Alright fine, if only to stop your constant questioning Shirou." Kiritsugu replied with a sigh.

"Thanks Dad! I won't disappoint you." Shirou replied, beaming at his Foster Father.

"Alright now each magus has an Element and an Origin, some have two of one or both but their rarer than normal magi. These Elements mostly relate to the five primary elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Ether. Origin's vary between people ranging from vanity to wind to even lust." Kiritsugu replied as he began to lecture Shirou before starting on the basics of Magecraft.

_Three Hours Later_:

"That's, extremely painful Dad," Shirou panted, "are you sure I'm creating my circuits right?"

Kiritsugu paused in his reading, using old clan books to help him teach Shirou, and questioned "Creating?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you were trying to get me to do?" Shirou replied in confusion.

Kiritsugu maintained his calm façade even as he panicked inwardly and calmly replied "Shirou, the goal of this exercise is for you to activate and use your natural circuits not create new circuits."

Shirou sighed, "Alright Dad, how do I do that?"

_Timeskip – Next day, afternoon after many training sessions_:

"Alright let's try this again Shirou, activate your natural circuits and try to reinforce this chair and then this knife." Kiritsugu said to Shirou.

"You got it Dad." Shirou replied as he set to work.

As Kiritsugu watched on he noticed a spark of fire come from both Shirou's skin and mouth as it had for the last couple training sessions since Shirou accessed his 27 Master-Quality circuits. This both concerned and intrigued him as he had never hear or seen this before.

"Alright Dad I'm done." Shirou spoke up startling Kiritsugu from his thoughts.

"Alright Shirou let me see them so I can see your work." Kiritsugu replied.

Kiritsugu used Structural Analysis on the chair noticing the shaky and nearly useless reinforcement on the wood and sighed saying "The chair is a near failure, strong enough to stop a thug with a sword but useless against anyone with more strength and skill."

"Alright dad, may I see the chair so I can analyze it and possibly figure out where I went wrong?" Shirou sheepishly replied.

"Sure, here you go." Kiritsugu replied as he analyzed the knife and almost expressed his shock vocally, though his jaw still dropped as his eyes widened, as he noticed the perfect reinforcement which bordered on Absolute reinforcement.

"What's wrong Dad?" Shirou questioned worried at the look of shock on his Father's face.

"Shirou, the reinforcement you performed on this knife borderline absolute reinforcement, which is reinforcing the molecules that compose an item as well as the item itself, even though your reinforcement on the chair nearly destroyed the chair." Kiritsugu replied with great emphasis as he tried to regain his composure.

Shirou blinked in shock and wondered why this happened when he did the same procedure on both and a figurative lightbulb lit up in his head, "Dad, could it relate to the Element Origin pairs you mentioned yesterday?"

Kiritsugu pondered this idea and replied "You could be right there Shirou, judging from the exercise just now I'd say your Element and maybe your Origin revolve around blades, though I have cause to believe fire, flames or maybe dragons are related to your Element and Origin."

Shirou blinked in shock and questioned, "Why is that dad?"

Kiritsugu sighed and commented "I'll tell you later, let me see about finding a way to determine someone's Element and Origin."

Shirou nodded but asked curiously, "Say Dad, what's your Element and Origin?"

Kiritsugu replied calmly, "My Origin is a dual set of Severing and Binding and my Element is a dual set of Fire and Earth."

**Six Years before the Holy Grail War:**

Kiritsugu was in pain due to another onset of a coughing fit causing Shirou to panic. "I'm alright Shirou, having what was left of my Emiya Family Crest implanted into you sped up the Curse I 'won' from the last Holy Grail War." Kiritsugu replied in an attempt to console Shirou

"Can't I do something dad?" Shirou questioned.

"Yes, you can focus on tracing the weapons I showed you through my memories of the fourth holy grail war as well as the other weapons, some of which I have no idea how you even got the projection blueprints of." Kiritsugu replied, chuckling at the end.

"I told you dad, they just came to me." Shirou replied indignantly.

"Calm down Shirou, what's the current strongest you can 'Trace' at the moment?" Kiritsugu questioned Shirou.

"My strongest is tied between Avalon, God Force: The Five Warriors of the War God, Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of Impalement, and Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads." Shirou replied calmly, reciting the names of the Noble Phantasms.

"Good, now focus on Gram, Gate of Babylon, Excalibur, Gae Bolg, Gae Dearg, Gae Buidhe, and God Hand Shirou, I want you to be able to perfectly trace all of these and be able to use them all in a row before I pass away." Kiritsugu commented/commanded Shirou.

"You've got it Dad! Oh, and don't talk about that please." Shirou Beamingly replied and requested.

**The day of Kiritsugu Emiya's Death, five years before the outbreak of the Fifth Holy Grail War:**

Kiritsugu sighed as he felt his heart slowing and his muscles relaxing "Heh, I guess it's time for me to 'kick the bucket' as they say in America now." He turned and faced Shirou, "Shirou, no, Son – take up my dream and alter it to become yours, protect your friends and those whom you consider family. Ehehe, I wish I had the courage to drop my ideals and fight for my family and friends, I hope and pray that you do have that courage son."

Shirou cried but kept his voice steady as he spoke to his father, "Alright Dad, wait for me and I'll come to you if I can after I 'kick the bucket' myself and I'll alter your ideals until they fit me perfectly so I can make you proud."

Kiritsugu smiled melancholically and said "You've already made me very proud Son." Shirou gasped and beamed at his Father and held his father's hand until he head the rattle coming from his father's throat as Kiritsugu's hand loosened and then just held his father's hand and cried until he felt emotionally stable and then got up to get the phone and call the morgue asking them to prepare a tomb.

**AN: Well that's the prologue of what happened before the story truly began as well as a few hints to the Oddities Kiritsugu noticed in Shirou's Magecraft. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get the next chapter out within the week**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Letter from the Will Reading, the Reaction, and the Beginning of Training_

**AN: Well here is chapter one of my story (prologue non-withstanding) I do appreciate constructive criticism of my stories and flamers can burn in hell – just saying! Oh and this may go into too much detail and may include some humor. Shirou's knowledge of Noble Phantasms is from three sources, the dreams caused by Avalon which is implanted in his body, the memories of the Fourth Holy Grail War shown to him by Kiritsugu, and the Magic he inherited from the Scarlet Family (note: Erza).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these stories unfortunately.**

**Five years before the Holy Grail War on the day of Kiritsugu Emiya's funeral:**

Shirou along with Taiga, Sakura Matou, Rin Tohsaka (who he couldn't figure out why she was there), and several others from Fuyuki that knew his father were at the funeral. Shirou stepped up to the tombstone and set his flowers down as he spoke a few words for his deceased father, "Hey there Dad, I know you regret not dropping your childhood dream to protect your family and I intend to find, protect, and get to know your daughter Illya, I hope and pray your enjoying yourself and that you found Irisviel."

Shirou stepped back as his friends comforted him before they all headed towards the building to hear the Last Will and Testament of Kiritsugu Emiya, father of Illyasviel Emiya nee Einzbern and foster father of Shirou Emiya. On the way there an old contact of his father's let him know that Illya was being trained for the next Holy Grail War which consoled and worried Shirou as he wouldn't have to worry about the Einzbern killing Illya to get back at Kiritsugu but he would have to worry about how to explain his father's actions to her without her servant attacking him.

_Time-skip to the day after the funeral:_

Shirou stared at the letter as it informed him of the two oddities that his father had noticed in his magecraft. The letter detailed abnormalities ranging from his bodies insane strength despite a complete lack of anything resembling developed muscles, his apparent immunity to fire, his ability to eat fire as if it was food, and his instinctual mastery over swords, blacksmithing, and hand-to-hand fighting.

"Well…this is shocking," Shirou commented on the contents of the letter, "although it does explain Dad comparing part of my Element/Origin set to dragons… I wonder if this fire attribute gives me the abilities of a dragon. Well only one way to find out." Shirou pondered thinking and commented to himself, "Well he did seem shocked when he found my Element and Origin, if only at the fact they were both 'Blade' making me what he called an Incarnation."

_Time-Skip_:_ 2 years later_

Shirou panted and dropped onto his rear in the dojo, which through trial and error he had managed to fireproof, absently consuming the fire provided by a lighter he pulled from his pocket. "Whew, I'm glad I've got that oddity controlled now, though I can't help but feel there's two abilities I'm missing. Alright let's see, I've developed the techniques: 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist', 'Wings of the Fire Dragon', 'Fire Dragon's Tail', 'Claw of the Fire Dragon', 'Wing of the Fire Dragon', 'Roar of the Fire Dragon', 'Fire Dragon's shockwave', 'Bellow of the Fire Dragon', as well as fire with lightning, fire with wind, fire with water, fire with earth, and fire with ether versions of each, so what could I be missing…" Shirou pondered the question which had been bothering him during practice and finally had an epiphany.

"I wonder if I could take up the traits of a Dragon using this magic or even transform parts of myself into those of a dragon…Meh, testing can wait as without Avalon I'd be long dead by now. Actually, now that I think about it I haven't named this oddity of magic. Hmm…well as it seems to be an anti-dragon type magic I think I'll call it 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'." Shirou eventually decided after thinking of what he could be missing from his arsenal of fire-type magic and wondering what he should call it.

_Time-Skip_:_ 1 year later to the time 2 years before the Fifth Holy Grail War_

Shirou grinned after he changed back from one his perfected transformations "Whew that was exhilarating and tiring at the same time." He paused and check the list he had made of the new Noble Phantasms he could project near-perfectly and his newest FDS Magic abilities as well as what he had learned about himself including the presence of a Reality Marble in his soul.

"Alright so I know half the Aria to the RM, I have two FDS Magic transformations, one that uses my incarnation status, one that uses Avalon and my RM. I can engage God Hand on myself for up to 9/12 lives total, I can access Ea, Enkidu, Vimana, and several other phantasms through the Gate of Babylon, I can trace the three Gae Spears perfectly, I've perfected tracing both Caliburn and Excalibur to the point that Avalon has boosted how much its powers affect me boosting my healing factor, my primary FDSM transformation has increased my physical strength and skin toughness even when not transformed and the second FDSM transformation greatly increased the power of my fire magic." Shirou noted from off the list and his memory.

"Alright," Shirou commented cheerfully, "time to work with the second oddity in my magic."

Shirou got into a meditation stance (Imagine Ichigo's Jinzen stance from the Precipice world without Tensa Zangetsu there) and entered his Reality Marble to start exploring his magical core to find what the oddity was.

After two hours or so of exploring he noticed, of all things, a door that belonged to the armory of a castle in his Reality Marble and stepped through it noticing hundreds of weapons and armor sets in two rows which he noticed that one was female and the other was male. "Wow," Shirou whistled, "that's quite a lot of gear." He also noticed that the female side had a set of armor missing which got him wondering, "but then he noticed how he could feel three types of magic that helped him into this place and focused on the feeling and felt three titles come to him startling him: 'Sword Magic', 'Requip', and 'Telekinesis'. "Well this should be fun, learning the abilities/traits of these armor's and weapons and mastering the magic that lets me use them perfectly." Shirou commented sarcastically.

_Time-Skip_:_ half a year later_

"Owwwww…the Telekinesis bit was a pain to learn how to use correctly, not even counting the times I messed up pulling something to me and broke an arm or a rib." Shirou commented with a slight grin at having finally gotten Telekinesis to a usable state.

There was a series of knocks and thumps causing Shirou to pale as Taiga "Tiger" Fujimura burst into the dojo he was in. "Shirouuuuu, I'm hungry!" Taiga, for some reason Shirou couldn't understand, moaned out.

"Alright, alright Taiga, I'll get too cooking something. Oh is Sakura joining us?" Shirou commented and questioned.

"Eh, she could drop in but I don't know of any plans to that matter." Taiga commented semi-seriously.

"Alright then," Shirou sighed "anything in particular you want? Oh, and don't say 'Your food' Taiga."

"Er, I don't really have any preferences Shirou." Taiga commented with a slight drool as she thought of his food.

"Alright Taiga, I'll get to cooking." Shirou commented.

"Oh, and Gramps broke his bike again and was wondering if you'd come over to fix it. Heck, him and his friends have been joking about how you're a good cook, mechanic, and woodworker without studying at school or anything." Taiga commented cheerfully.

"Sure thing Taiga, I'd love too. Oh, and you know very well how much I enjoy working with my hands to make things." Shirou commented happily with a slight annoyed look at Taiga.

"Sorry, Sorry Shirou." Taiga commented quickly and honestly making Shirou chuckle slightly.

"You really don't like housework and love my cooking don't you Taiga?" Shirou asked as he kept working and cutting up ingredients.

"Yup and yup, so why don't you join the Kendo club at the school Shirou? You'd do wonderfully." Taiga commented staring in awe at how naturally and skillfully he held and used the knife.

"I've told you already, it restricts you too one style of swordplay." Shirou commented slightly annoyed.

Their conversation was paused as the front door was broken down as a man in black came in with a gun and Shirou instinctively turned and threw the knife he held into the gun's barrel followed by another kitchen knife which hit hilt first on a pressure point that knocked the man out. Shirou walked over, picked up the knives and the gun walked back into the kitchen and got back too cooking as he requested "Would you call the police for me Taiga?" calmly as if nothing had happened.

"S-s-sure thing S-Shirou, I'll g-get to that n-now." Taiga stuttered in shock at what had just happened.

"Thanks Taiga, the food will be done soon." Shirou commented cheerfully.

**AN: Alright here is chapter two providing a more detailed look at Shirou's abilities and showing some of Shirou's interactions with Taiga.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Meeting Lancer and Saber_

**AN: Well here is the Outbreak of the Fifth Holy Grail War, it'll somewhat follow canon drawing elements from reality and past chapters. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay/Night**

"Are you sure you'll be fine Shirou?" Issei Ryuudou questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine Issei, nothing to worry about." Shirou replied with a slight grin.

"Alright then Shirou, take care and see you tomorrow." Issei replied as he left.

After an hour fixing up the heater Shirou had finally finished and decided to head for home taking his usual path until he heard something odd. 'Is that…the sound of clashing blades?' Shirou wondered.

Shirou took a look and instantly paled at seeing a man in red using twin Chinese falchions he recognized as Kanshou and Bakuya fighting a man in blue who wielded a red lance he recognized as Gae Bolg. Shirou cursed violently in his mind as they stopped fighting when they noticed him there and the man in blue whom Shirou assumed was the Lancer of the Holy Grail War charged him. "Aw Crap, well time to run for the workshop before he catches up to me…if I can run that fast that is." Shirou commented before reinforcing himself, having achieved four layer reinforcement (layer 5 is the absolute and 6 is over reinforcement as they would reinforce the molecules and atoms respectively), and making a run for it.

Shirou panted as he stopped in front of his house panting and engaged his circuits so he could trace a Phantasm instantly if he needed to. He heard the man in blue comment "Wow, your pretty fast for an unregistered, according to my Master, magus kiddo."

"Eh, Dad went through a lot of working training me, I wasn't about to declare myself to the Clocktower." Shirou replied

"True kid, too bad I've gotta kill ya." Lancer replied.

"Wait a sec, if I recall correctly the Irish can't refuse good hospitality so fancy a beer before offing me?" Shirou Questioned?

Lancer gained a startled and poleaxed look at that and questioned "How'd you know I'm Irish? Oh, and I'd love a good beer."

"Structural Analysis training and being able to use it when just looking at something, the spear your holding," Shirou replied, nodding towards the spoken of spear, "is Gae Bolg, thus your Cu Chulainn – the Hound of Ulster."

"Well then, that's surprising and ingenious for someone entering this war." Cu replied still feeling off balance.

They walked into Shirou's home heading for the kitchen together as Shirou commented "I could just call you Lancer if it'd make you feel safer." Shirou then grabbed a beer from the freezer, reinforced it, and tossed it to Lancer "There you go, one extra-strength beer."

"Thanks kiddo, I'd appreciate that. Wait, how is this beer extra-strength?" Lancer questioned looking at the inconspicuous bottle.

"Four-layer reinforcement on the beer itself is what gives it the extra-strength." Shirou replied.

"Reinforcing beer…why the HELL didn't I think of that before?" Lancer questioned himself before quaffing a drink. Lancer blinked and stumbled, "Holy Hell, that's powerful!"

Shirou chuckled and replied "I warned you it was extra-strength didn't I? Hell due to extenuating circumstances it takes ten of that power-level beer to get me hammered."

"How'd you learn that?" Cu questioned as he noticed the kid was well below 21.

"Dad's training for alcohol resistance." Shirou replied calmly.

"Ok then, well I'm nearly done so it's about time for that killing." Cu commented before tossing the empty bottle into the nearby trashcan.

"Right, could I grab a weapon first so it's somewhat fair and a better fight for you?" Shirou questioned

"Nah, my Master would castrate me, she's violent that way." Cu replied before shivering to which Shirou gave a sympathetic wince.

"Two things – one let's take this outside, I like my house the way it is and two, tell your master my last name was/is Emiya." Shirou said as he started walking towards the front door.

"Alright kiddo." Cu replied following Shirou.

"Masters Order's kiddo, gotta finish this quick so I'm going all out." Cu replied before taking a stance.

"Alright then Lancer, fire away." Shirou replied cheekily.

"Alright kiddo, nice knowing you." Cu replied before activating his spear "GAE, BOLG!"

Shirou's first thought after getting hit was 'OW', his next thought was 'WTF was I thinking letting him fire that at me?'. "Seriously? Noble Phantasm right off the bat? Don't you think that's a bit overkill for one guy?" Shirou questioned with an obvious annoyance.

"Quickest and surest way to kill you and make sure you stay dead kiddo, sorry." Cu replied sheepishly.

"Oh and if I survive this or am revived and you come after me again – I'm going to fight back" Shirou commented before passing out.

"I'll look forward to it Kiddo, it'll be a damn good fight." Lancer replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

_Time-Skip to after Tohsaka Rin's interference in the circle of life_

"Hrm, well this is Tohsaka's so it was probably her that revived me. Wonder if she's a master in this war too." Shirou wondered as he woke up from his near-death experience and picked up the odd heart shaped ruby pendant.

'Why do I feel the need to make a cheesy quote here…' Shirou wondered idly before noticing a blur of blue, silver, and red coming towards him and instantly thinking both 'SHIT!' and 'Trace Bullet On' before sending swords screaming at the blur using solely his magecraft and running for his workshop.

'What the hell is this kid!' was the primary thought in Cu Chulainn's head as he charged towards Shirou Emiya and saw the many swords screaming towards him too fast to dodge. Cu quickly brought Gae Bolg around to block them but switched to deflecting after one nearly ripped the lance from his hands as they were going too fast to dodge.

Shirou, having gotten into his workshop and was now bleeding on the circle engraved in the cement floor, sighed in semi-relief and cancelled his trace bullets and started to pour prana into the Servant Summoning Circle on the floor.

Cu entered the kid's workshop warily noticing the eerie glow emanating from the back of the small workshop/shed. 'Master what the hell is this glow?' he questioned mentally as Bazett (Yes I'm including her) replied 'Shit – I recognize this glow – it's the glow that emanated from the summoning circle when I summoned you. Stop the summoning, hurry Lancer!'

Cu ran for the innards already half way through activating Gae Bolg and struck at the kid only to feel his spear stopped as he and his Master both commented ''Aw Shit''.

Shirou breathed in relief when the circle worked and openly stared at the rather beautiful woman that was summoned. The female stated "I am Servant Saber. I ask of thee, are you my master?"

Shirou gulped and replied in the affirmative before stating "The guy in blue you threw out the front door of my workshop here is Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster who wields Gae Bolg."

Saber smiled kindly "Thank you for the information Master, it will help greatly in the following fight."

"No problem Saber, say what's the name of the Phantasm hiding your sword if you don't mind telling me that is?" Shirou questioned.

Saber frowned lightly and replied, "Its name is Invisible Air Master."

Shirou grinned, "Alright two things, one question one statement. First, please call me Shirou as being called master irks me. Oh, and the statement is this, good luck 'Ria."

Saber, revealed to Shirou by himself as Arturia Pendragon blushed and questioned, "How did you figure it out Shirou, I thought I'd hidden it very well?"

Shirou replied cheekily "Yes but telling me the name of the Noble Phantasm allowed me to use Structural Analysis on it and see who its wielder was."

Arturia nodded and jumped after Cu leaving Shirou alone with his thoughts as he considered telling her of his abilities.

Shirou stumbled outside just as Cu leapt away using one of Arturia's blows to gain momentum. "That was ingenious of him." Shirou commented despite Arturia's annoyance at the move.

"Ingenious yes, cowardly as well." Arturia replied with great disdain.

"Well yeah, but he is about speed, battle, and skill not honor like you are Saber." Shirou commented.

"Fair enough." Arturia replied consenting to Shirou's views before perking as she sensed another servant "Here comes another servant Shirou."

"Wait Arturia, reconnaissance to see if they are hostile first but be ready to attack if needed." Shirou replied stopping her from charging off.

"Alright Shirou." Arturia replied.

Shirou blinked in shock as the Man in red who he guessed was Archer as he himself had just summoned Saber walked towards them with Tohsaka Rin whom he noticed had command seals on one of her hands. "Hello Tohsaka, I'm guessing the Servant next to you is Archer?" Shirou Greeted.

Tohsaka had an evil smile on her face as she greeted Shirou "Hello Shirou, I'm guessing that the Servant at your side is Saber?"

"Yes she is in fact. I'm guessing you intended to summon Saber and instead got the Shounen reject over there?" Shirou replied noticing the KI (Killer Intent) flowing off Rin in Tsunami's. He idly noticed she bit her lip too keep from laughing at his comment while KI started flowing from the Servant.

"Are you going to attack me Tohsaka?" Shirou questioned.

"No, there are bigger fish to fry in this war." She replied.

"How about a truce until we off the rest of the servants," Shirou questioned, "our servants complement each other as Archer could provide ranged support while Saber acts as a 'Tank' of sorts."

Rin blinked as the thought hadn't occurred to her and she found herself surprised at Shirou's tactical plan and agreed to it.

**AN: Well that's chapter three for y'all. Hope you liked it. Constructive Criticism is appreciated and flamers will be ignored. Thank you for reading and I plan to have the next chapter out soon. Oh and I'm not using the weak "Friend of Kiritsugu's" reason for Arturia being at the Emiya household.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The unrelated interlude – "A preview of a future story"_

**AN: Hello All – this is Chapter 3, constructive criticism will be used to alter story if appropriate, flamers will be ignored and blocked, all that stuff again. Oh and this is all me, no Beta'ers or anything. I'm proud that you all enjoy my previous chapters and hope you enjoy the future ones just as much. I have a poll up and running where you can pick whether you want this story updated on a daily or a weekly basis. Please note this is an interlude to the story itself and being used as a preview to a story I'll be starting up soon. Truthfully my biggest problem is altering the nasuverse fight scenes for my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Familiar of Zero, Fate Stay/Night, or Fairy Tail, but I do own myself.**

_Italics = Latin_

Plain = English

**Bold = Japanese**

'Well this Halloween should be interesting,' I thought, 'wonder who I should dress as, probably someone similar to me due to that idiot Ethan.'

"Hey you coming or not Nathan?" Xander yelled back to me interrupting my thought process.

"Yeesh Xan, calm down would you. I pity you for losing that bet though man." I replied chuckling and questioned, "So what did they restrict your costume to?"

"I'm supposed to dress as the counterpart to your costume Nat." Xander grumbled.

I grinned and replied "Then you better hope I don't get a Negima or Bleach costume Xan."

Xander grumbled as he replied with, "Yeah well we have to call each other the names of the character's we dress as due to those evil women. Jeesh, I hadn't known Willow and Buffy were that evil."

I chuckled and responded "Very true Xan-man, oh we're here." as we arrived at a store named 'Ethan's Shop'

"Let's go man – you pick first so I know what to look for." Xander commented

As I was searching I heard someone speak up behind me saying "Can I help you find anything?" and I found myself reacting before thinking and nearly hit the poor man.

"Ah! Sorry Sir, I tend to react first and ask questions later when startled." I commented sheepishly

The man I knew to be Ethan Rayne replied with "Oh, it's no problem, although those reflexes are a good thing to have in this town."

I knew he was referring to the nightlife here in Sunnydale, California – affectionately called Sunny-Hell by those away of said nightlife and replied "Actually I was wondering if you had costumes from the Japanese comics by the name of Fate Stay/Night and Infinite Stratos."

Ethan blinked at the odd genres of costumes and replied with "Actually I do, can't remember why I got them, but I do."

I grinned wickedly and proposed my idea to the man "I actually write things called fanfiction in my off-time and I'm wondering if you'd help me recreate the outfit of one of the characters in my Infinite Stratos and Fate Stay/Night crossover. I'm quite sure it would add to the chaos neh?"

Ethan grinned madly, blanched, and got curious all at once surprising me and questioned "I believe I'd love to help with that young man if you could describe his 'It's a her, lost a bet I commented' or her I guess, and why the chaos comment?"

I blinked innocently at him and commented "Why I don't know what you mean _Disciple of Janus_."

Ethan blanched and then realized all my actions pointed towards wanting to aid his exploit that night and he questioned, "Why are you aiding me young man? What can I do in return for your aid?"

My grin went from being wicked to representing pure mischief and I replied "This town could use some chaos during this 'dead' night so to speak. Although I wonder if your costumes can be slightly altered to leave behind a physical, magical, and spiritual change in the wearer. If possible I'd like that done to my costume."

Ethan grinned at the idea of the chaos which wouldn't end until I was long dead and the chaos it would cause in many plans by both Demons and Angels and agreed to make the alterations to my costume.

**AN: That's it for the preview everyone, 5 reviews to this chapter and I'll post the first chapter (prologue) of the actual story. Any less and I'll not post any new stories until this one is completely finished**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Encountering Madness, the Aftermath, and Explanations_

**AN: Here is chapter 4, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flamers will be ignored, all that stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said this already? Why do I need it again for every chapter…Meh, 'ere it is again, I don't own Fate Stay/Night or Fairy Tail.**

**Bold: Spells/Arias/magic-infused words**

_Italics: Names of Noble Phantasms and telepathy_

_An hour after the truce created with Tohsaka Rin and ironing out the details:_

"So what should be our first target Rin?" Shirou questioned as they walked through the park on the way to his home.

"I believe Berserker and Caster should be our first targets as Berserker is the strongest and Caster can set up an impenetrable fortress given enough time and a strong enough power source." Rin replied.

Shirou froze suddenly startling the other three and questioned "Did any of you just get a foreboding chill?"

"""Nope.""" Rin, Archer, and Saber replied easily.

"Hello Big Brother, I see you summoned your Servant now." A creepy yet cute voice echoed through the park as a young girl with silver hair, red eyes, and pale, fair skin stepped into view.

Shirou stared at her for a little before having an epiphany and yelling in shock as well as pure, unbridled rage, "Is that you Illya? What did those damned Einzbern do too you to remove so much of your human nature."

Illya, Archer, Rin, and Saber were all shocked at his response and questioned him asking, "What do you mean Big Brother/Shirou?"

Shirou sighed as he tried to calm himself before his FDS Magic sparked up (no pun intended) and replied "Illya here's full name is Illyasviel von Emiya nee Einzbern, she is the daughter by blood of Irisviel von Einzbern, an homunculus made to act as the Greater Grail, and Kiritsugu Emiya who is my adoptive father. My reaction is because her magical scent is that of a near pure-blooded homunculus which pisses me off beyond belief."

Saber, Archer, and Rin were all shocked while Illya growled out, "He's no father of mine! He abandoned me for you Big Brother!"

Shirou sighed and chuckled lightly, asking "Is that the Bullshit the Einzbern fed you? Didn't you ever ask or wonder why every month on the same week tens if not hundreds of Einzbern homunculi and guards died? Some of them died from the destruction of their magical circuits, others from fire, and even some from blade wounds."

Illya blinked in shock and questioned "How did you know that? Also, I never thought to question it – though you sound as if you know why so please do tell me. Oh, Berserker, kill them all after he finishes speaking."

A soundless roar of madness echoed through the clearing as a massive bronzed giant appeared in the clearing alongside them and Shirou quickly whispered to Tohsaka to get to his house and let him handle this as it's a family matter and Tohsaka replied in the affirmative.

"Simple, myself and Kiritsugu assaulted the Einzbern main castle monthly trying to get too you and get you away from those bastards. The only kills Dad made were those who died of circuit destruction, the rest was me. I know you can't believe it so I'll just have to show you how I slaughtered so many." Shirou responded to her question and absently added "Oh and **Trace On**. Engaging trace of default Noble Phantasms for Berserker encounter. Traced, engaging Phantasms. Integrating _Unlimited Blade Works_ into _Avalon_'s regeneration function and engaging **Transformation Magic: Blade Construct**." Shirou's skin nigh-instantly bronzed to match that of Berserker, his eyes turned the color of steel, and a spear which looked to be made from a spine appeared in his hands as he slid into a battle stance.

Illya and Saber blinked in shock – Illya's at Shirou using what appeared to be **Gradiation Air** to project Noble Phantasms and Saber at _Avalon_ working for Shirou as Berserker charged Shirou roaring.

The first impact of the Phantasms nearly sent Shirou flying before he quickly engaged his four tiered reinforcement and withstood the blow as Berserker roared again before starting to send a barrage of attacks at Shirou. Shirou thought over a plan before thinking 'fuck it' and roaring out "_**Kazikli Bey**_**: Fortress of Impalement!**" and stabbed the lance into the ground as thousands of spears, halberds, lances, glaives, and other pole weapons exploded from the ground point up, many impaling Berserker before he simply snapped them and regenerated. Shirou cursed mentally as he though 'Aw shit! I'm facing Herakles, well at least it'll be a fun battle' he thought with a slightly bloodthirsty grin before his lance shot into the sky and a much, much larger version impaled Berserker, now confirmed to be Herakles, up the rear before the Phantasm itself blew away Herakles's head.

Saber winced at the brutality of the Noble Phantasm's attack while gaping in wonder that her Master was strong enough to use a Noble Phantasm while Illya was in shock of me taking three of Berserker's lives with one attack and she quickly yelled out "**Berserker, by the power of my command seal, hit Shirou Emiya with your Noble Phantasm, **_**Nine Lives Blade Works:**_** Hundred Shooting Heads!**"

A wordless roar echoed as Berserker defied all laws of physics and gravity and slammed his blade into Shirou with enough force to crater the ground as Shirou had enough time to think, 'Aw Fuck' before the sword hit him. Saber screamed in fear of his fate but stopped dead in her tracks when the smoke cleared and Berserker stepped back and Illya froze in shock as something vaguely similar to Shirou Emiya stood in the crater. They all, even Berserker, stared in shock as a being made of steel blades with blood red eyes stepped from the crater and spoke in a raspy voice "That wasn't very nice Little Sister, if I hadn't had this transformation active I would've died in that attack."

Illya blanched and gulped nervously as she asked "WH-what the hell is that?!"

Shirou sighed as the blades retracted revealing unharmed skin covered with his casual clothing and replied "That was the perfect combination of Avalon's protection, my Unlimited Blade Works ability, and my Transformation Magic. Oh, time to switch before I get stuck with this one active. **Transformation Magic: Blade Construct** disengage."

Shirou commented cheerfully, "Time to show you one of the techniques I used when I helped Dad's assaults on the Einzbern main castle and I used my Fire." He yelled out, "**Dragon Force** Engage!" as fire exploded upwards in a twisting inferno as scale patterns formed on his skin, his amber eyes turned completely blood red except for his pupils which slitted and stayed black, his teeth lengthened and sharpened, and a glow the color of bloodied silver emanated from his skin.

Illya, Berserker, and Saber all stared at the power and the change in Shirou's appearance and the feeling of his magic as he stretched and coughed, letting out a gout of fire, before commenting "Well I hope your strong enough to survive this Herakles, oh Illya you might wanna move."

Illya ran into the tree line just before Shirou took a deep breath and slammed his fists together, producing a massive circle of magic before yelling, "**Bellow of the Fire Dragon!**" as he roared causing a massive tunnel of superheated fire to roar from his mouth and engulf Berserker in a massive inferno.

Illya shivered and whimpered quietly as she felt 3 more of Berserker's lives fall to the spell and another nearly drop before she cried out "**Berserker, with the power of my second command seal, I order you to cover our escape and take me back to our headquarters!**" Berserker roared and slammed the ground with his miraculously unmelted sword causing a dust cloud before taking off with Illya.

Shirou sighed as he dropped his **Dragon Force** ability and turned to Saber questioning, "I've got quite a bit of explaining to do don't I?"

Saber and Archer, who hadn't run for it, just nodded simply.

_Time skip: An hour later in Shirou's home_

Shirou gulped lightly as sweat ran down his forehead as he sat between Archer and Saber who were keeping him from running away and Rin sat in front of him waiting for him to explain the feats he pulled in the encounter with Berserker, which Archer told her of.

"So what do you want to know?" Shirou questioned the three of them

"How you created Tracing – it's how I use so many swords after all." Archer answered

"How you're able to use Avalon to such a level." Saber replied

"How the hell you can be an unregistered magus and have such power." Tohsaka replied while having an evil smile which caused Archer and Shirou to both think "Tsundere Alert!" at the same time.

"In order – I simply found Gradiation Air to feel wrong and started altering how I used it until I developed Tracing, I became able to trace both Caliburn and Excalibur with such skill they were the equals of their originals despite being fakes and this caused Avalon to recognize me as being at least partially worthy of its power thus I can use the full extent of its regeneration but can't use it's invincibility aspect as of yet." Shirou replied before taking a breath and starting his reply to Tohsaka, "That is in part due to my dad's natural ability to catch things many details others would miss and his skill as the 'Magus Killer'. He noticed two oddities in my magic and two others which were extremely minor and I had to discover myself, I had three years with him training my Element and Origin Magecraft, then he died and left me a letter describing what he noticed about the major oddities, I spent three years mastering my FDS Magic, or Flame Dragon Slayer Magic as I named it, and the Transformation aspect that came with it. Then for the last two years I've been working on my minor oddities of Sword Magic, which lets me channel and use spells via ANY sword I come in contact with and greatly boosts my learning speed of sword skills and styles, and Telekinesis. I have another ability which is related to my dad's final gift before he died, and he helped me master it – it was 3 circuits of the Emiya family crest, though through unique adventures I managed to increase that to 8, and he helped me master the Time Alter abilities of the crest.

The others all blinked and accepted this before backing off letting Shirou get some air and relief before he noticed how Tohsaka seemed curious about something and he questioned, "What's wrong Tohsaka?"

She twitched before replying with "I was wondering about the number and quality of your magical circuits and why you increased the crest circuits you had and how you survived the crest circuit implantation does make a major point in my curiosity Shirou."

Shirou seemed to ponder something and replied with "I have 27 Master-Quality natural circuits, 5 Master-Quality Crest circuits, and three corrupted crest circuits. I survived the implantations due to Avalon and my RM and the addition of 5 crests was to remove the downside of using the Time Alter that came with the three circuits as time would randomly slow down or speed up for up to an hour after using it."

Tohsaka nodded in acknowledgement of his comments and idly wondered what Shirou meant by the abbreviation RM.

**AN: Well that was Chapter 4, thanks for reading; I hope you'll come back for more. Remember that these chapters come to you straight from me unfiltered by anyone else. I am closing my updating poll and opening a poll about the future of this story on whether or not Shirou's dimensional adventures will stop after hitting the world of Fairy Tail or continue past that –it is the choice of you readers so please drop by my profile and vote.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Encountering Caster, Rider, and Gilgamesh, Losing the contract with Saber, regaining said contract, and Assaulting Ryuudou Temple_

**AN: This is Chapter 5 everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it, and I LOVE constructive criticism and intelligent conversation/debate. Oh and to all flamers, you will be ignored and blocked just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: For god's sake I don't understand the need for posting this bit every damn chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail, Fate Stay/Night, Final Fantasy, or any related media.**

_Morning after Meeting Berserker and Illya:_

Shirou yawned tiredly as he had gotten to bed late due to arguing with Saber over sleeping arrangements and washed up before starting on preparing breakfast as it was currently Friday morning. He experimentally pulsed a thought saying 'I am in the kitchen Saber; please do come eat as I'm cooking enough for 7 people'. He began to think about what excuse he was going to use for Saber being in the house when she met Taiga and Sakura.

Saber walked in and greeted him just as the doorbell rang and the door was banged on reminding him he'd used both deadbolts and he asked "Ria could you put the dishes on the table for me?" moving for the door as Saber replied affirmatively.

Shirou quickly unbolted the door and opened it to a unnaturally perky Taiga and a quiet, as usual, Sakura Matou. "Hey you two, nice timing I just finished breakfast and I have a guest for the next while." Shirou greeted as he led them towards the dining room and greeted Saber on his way to the kitchen so he could dish out the food.

Shirou stepped back into the dining room meeting an amusing sight of a perky Taiga trying to interrogate a calm Saber and quickly stepped in-between the interrogation saying, "Calm down Taiga, Arturia here is an old acquaintance of mine from my trip to England and I met her later on one of the Germany trips me and Dad did."

Taiga looked at him and he knew he was about to get teased so he quickly added "No, she's not my girlfriend Taiga – we're just good friends as I saved her from a gang that called themselves 'The Berserkers' in England and we've kept in contact ever since."

Sakura's tense muscles relaxed greatly at that bit of info again providing a painfully obvious signal that she held affection for Shirou; however, Shirou being who he is completely missed it. Shirou noticed a gleam in Taiga's eyes as the noticed the swordswoman-build that Saber's arms held and he warned her against it threatening her with another cross-style spar which made her shiver instinctively grasping her right side in remembrance.

"Though if I remember correctly Tohsaka Rin will probably be joining Arturia here as a houseguest as her house is undergoing renovations soon." Shirou commented idly causing Taiga to go on a tangent about having so many pretty girls in his home and blabbering about something relating to what she called a 'harem' which he couldn't understand what she meant by it while Saber and Sakura both blushed when they heard Taiga's blabbering.

"Aren't you going to be late Taiga? You are a teacher and have to have your classroom set-up for your first class soon. Also feel free to go ahead of me Sakura, I need to clean up here and let Arturia know of a few boundaries in the house." Shirou commented smiling as Taiga panicked and handed her a pre-made lunch before she took off and Sakura thanked him for the food and left on her way to school.

"Now then Saber, you are not going to go along with me too school as you can't be faked in as a student, you can't access spirit form, and it would be awkward. I know how to use the command seals so I can summon you if I need you. I also have some sort of a passive defense-type Noble Phantasm engaged at all times, Avalon non-withstanding." Shirou said to Saber and Saber sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument and gave in to Shirou's request.

_Time-skip: Entrance to the school_

"Ah, Hello Tohsaka and good morning." Shirou commented seeing her standing in front of the school gates and she returned the greeting as they walked through the gate. However, shortly afterwards Shirou collapsed from an intense magic-based smell of blood and hunger while Tohsaka stumbled as her magical senses felt a massive boundary field surrounding the school.

After Shirou came to his senses he questioned Tohsaka, "Can you feel the purpose of this field Tohsaka? I can only smell a massive amount of Blood and Hunger in the magic."

Tohsaka replied, knowing full well the reaction this would cause, and said "Yeah, it's made to drain energy from any being and turn it into prana for a servant and will eventually kill everyone in the school." Immediately afterwards she winced, gasped, and stumbled at the absolutely Massive pulse of Killer Intent that exploded from Shirou at this knowledge as he stated in a voice colder and sharper than the steel he used "Then this servant dies within the next three days."

_Time-skip: After School_

Tohsaka suddenly jerked before they left the school causing Shirou to question her on what was wrong as she replied with "A student just collapsed in the school Shirou, we need to get to her now."

Shirou nodded and muttered "Trace on" under his breath as he activated an absolute reinforcement, which he accessed through pure instinct during the fight with Berserker the previous night, and took off towards the fading prana signature.

They arrived at the student and he asked Tohsaka, "Can you heal her?"

"Yes I can Shirou." Tohsaka replied quickly

"Alright then Tohsaka," Shirou stopped and threw his arm behind her head as she heard a clang seeing a nearly-invisible nail bounce off Shirou's skin, "I'll take care of this servant, you focus on helping this girl."

"Alright Shirou." Tohsaka replied just before he took off after the servant who, after he analyzed the nails, he determined to be Medusa of Greece who best fit the class Rider.

Shirou arrived quickly in the forest and yelled out into the night "Come Out Servant Rider, or Should I say Medusa of Greece?" He quickly jerked his head to the left fast enough to give a normal human a broken neck, but just popped his due to the reinforcement he had active, in order to dodge a nail.

"How did you figure out my identity little Master boy?" Rider questioned from the shadows.

"Structural Analysis and you never retracted that nail you tried to kill Tohsaka with." Shirou replied light-heartedly, "Tell me who your," Shirou sniffed the air slightly, "fake Master and true Master are as well as drop this damned barrier and I won't attack you Medusa."

Rider blinked in shock at him recognizing a fake command seal restraint having been placed on her and agreed to his deal. "My fake Master is Shinji Matou and my True Master is the Matou heir to the family magic who is raped each night by their grandfather's worms who represent his worm crest. A worm placed in Sakura Matou nee Tohsaka's heart is the only think keeping their grandfather alive. " Rider then shot a nail off into the night infused with her prana and reported "The barrier, my _Bloodfort Andromeda_, is disengaged now and I'll be leaving."

Shirou nodded calmly watching her disappear into the night just before Saber arrived and he questioned her, "What took you so long Saber? I was able to converse with Servant Rider, learn her true name, get the barrier taken down, learn of a cruel monster that needs to die, and learn of a manipulation done by Rin's father and Sakura's grandfather."

Saber grumbled and replied, saying "You didn't exactly help me out with getting here master."

Shirou nodded in reply and said "True true. I wanted time to speak with her as she couldn't pierce my skin or out-speed me in a straight fight."

Saber sighed unhappily and replied with "Fine Master, I guess I can deal with it for now."

Shirou nodded happily and commented "That's good."

_Time-Skip: Caster's Assault_

Shirou snapped wide awake, engaging absolute reinforcement, muttered 'Trace On' under his breath, traced and engaged God Hand, and charged towards Saber's room as he felt the boundary field around the house drop near her. On his way there he traced Excalibur in his right hand and Caliburn in his left and ripped through skeletal warriors that tried to stop him and burst into the room just as caster stabbed Saber with an odd dagger, breaking his connection to her, and teleported away with her.

He traveled to Tohsaka's temporary room and knocked harshly, saying in a colder than steel voice "Time to make a move on Caster NOW! She took Saber." Before he walked outside and started towards the Ryuudou Temple and he idly noticed Rin following holding a decomposable cup of coffee.

_Space/Time skip: Base of the Ryuudou Temple Steps_

"Stay Back Tohsaka, there's something here to stop us." Shirou commented

"Very observant young one, not many would notice me." A man in a battle kimono carrying a long nodachi in hand.

"Assassin I presume?" Shirou questioned

"Indeed – though I am a mere specter, a wraith if you will." Assassin replied

"My Name is Shirou Emiya good swordsman." Shirou commented as he bowed and traced Masamune (AN: The Blade wielded by Sephiroth in Final Fantasy: Child Advent) and took a stance he had personally developed for the blade.

"My name is Sasaki Kojirou young man; it will be a pleasure to fight one skilled with using the nodachi in close combat like myself."

"Saber go on ahead – I intend to truly test myself with this man. Well then Sasaki, shall we?" Shirou ordered and questioned

Sasaki replied with "We Shall." As he rushed forward and engaged Shirou and the fight quickly became more like a deadly dance than an actual fight.

Shirou continually used attacks he could see the past users of his nodachi perform and learn allowing him to use them perfectly but he stuck to offensive attacks while Sasaki found himself on the defense before he jumped back. Shirou cocked an eyebrow until Sasaki took a stance and spoke monotonously, saying "**Hiken: Tsubame Gaesh**i" and sending three instantaneous strikes at Shirou who proceeded to use **Scintilla** blocking the three strikes and slamming Sasaki with ten strikes of his own, all aimed at vital points. "You were a worthy opponent Sasaki Kouchirou, may your blade never dull and your soul never hunger for combat." Shirou complimented and gave his goodbyes to the Assassin who was better fitted for the class of Saber. "Thank you good man, it was a pleasure to fight with you." Assassin replied as he faded away.

Shirou blinked when he came up on Lancer and a lady in a black trench coat similar to his father's wearing gloves that, he noticed curiously, had runes engraved in the leather both fighting Saber while caster fired at them all. He ran forward bringing Masamune around to block the ladies blow asking "So you're that idiot Cu's Master?"

She replied with a fist and a comment of "Yeah, and the names Bazett, Bazett McFraga."

Shirou blinked while still blocking or weaving between her blows and asked "My name Miss McFraga, is Shirou Emiya the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya the 'Magus Killer'."

Bazett blinked in utter shock and questioned, "Kiri adopted a kid! Holy Hell I never thought i'd live to see the day.

Shirou nodded and used **Scintilla** to disable her and destroy her trench coat and gloves which he noticed where the only parts of clothing or skin on her body that had runes and then used the final blow to knock her out with the hilt. "Yo Cu you dumbass, get over here and take Miss McFraga here back to your two's HQ would you. I got a servant to save and re-establish a contract with now so I'm too busy to fight ya right this second."

Cu nodded, dashed over, picked up the unconscious Bazett and left in a rush as Shirou charged into the temple while Archer and Saber distracted Caster and her skeletal warriors. Shirou saw Saber and just to be safe pricked her with Caster's knife, Rule Breaker, before catching her and beginning the Aria used to establish a Master/Servant contract. He barely finished before he found himself impaled by thousands of blades before he could do as much as twitch as well as finding a traced Hrunting and a traced Gae Bolg impaling his heart area. He turned around to find Archer and a man in gold whom, upon analyzing his armor and shown weapons, he determined to be Gilgamesh as he willed his FDS Magic to start melting the metal in his body, not counting Avalon, so he could heal fully.

"So this is the mongrel who would dare summon my greatest treasure?" questioned Gilgamesh causing Shirou to blink slightly as he heard Saber yell back something about not belonging to anyone to which Gilgamesh replied with, "All the treasures in the world are mine, their other owners are just petty thieves."

Shirou let his mouth run ahead of his brain which was preoccupied with healing him and said, with sarcasm nearly pouring from his voice "Jeesh, an Arrogant Prat with a god-complex three times the size of the freaking planet. Just what we bloody fucking needed for this damned war, damned Kotomine and Rules."

Saber found her lips quirking up into an honest smile before she caught herself and regained her composure while Gilgamesh gained a twitching eyebrow and asked, "Why aren't you dead yet mongrel? I put several thousand blades of various sizes into you and many hit vital areas." Saber found herself laughing harder than she had in her entire life as she pointed out Gilgamesh's mistake, "You just put thousands of blades into someone who is an incarnation of blades." Gilgamesh blanched slightly at realizing his mistake and turned back towards Shirou just as he stood shakily with the blades in him all melting into his body as he pondered, 'Good thing I activated that mode of the FDS Magic, I'm glad I went for lightning and iron first on double modes for it otherwise that probably would've taken a life from my God Hand (still active from the fight with Berserker).'

"I have one question for you Gilgamesh," Shirou questioned as he shakily stood up, "are you going to take the grail for yourself by using the greater grail?"

"Yes," Gilgamesh replied, "yes I am."

Shirou asked, "Does it kill the homunculus or human who act as the vessel?"

Gilgamesh nodded idly in the affirmative and blinked when he suddenly had a feeling of extreme pain in his left side and looked down to see a traced Gram stabbed through his armor and he knew his wound was already cauterized as Shirou pulled Gram back and replied coldly, "Then I'll just have to kill you in order to protect Illya."

**AN: Well folks here is Chapter 5 for you ending with the most evil of writing implements – the Cliffhanger. Hope you liked the read as this has my second iffy fight-scene and both constructive and supportive reviews are Loved immensely.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Killing the King of Kings, Killing the Matou head that helped found the Holy Grail War, Ending Rider, and freeing Sakura Matou_

**AN: Well everyone sorry for the wait. Here is the continuation of the story starting at the events immediately after the cliffhanger. Constructive criticism and other positive/useful reviews are loved and flamers with nothing constructive in their fires will be ignored as usual. P.S. to anonymous reviewer #2, the title states the reasoning for non-tracing abilities and I won't spoil it for everyone so feel free to learn what it is. To answer a major question posed by many people to me, and probably being wondered by others, is Shirou's ability to trace God Hand in this fanfic. This is due to Shirou's skill in tracing Avalon, structural analysis, and his practice of first reinforcing himself or pushing Avalon to engage and then analyzing the effect. This practice and skill has allowed him to learn how to trace conceptual abilities such as God Hand and either use them himself or trace them into weapons and have it work for the wielder of said weapon. Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: *Author twitches* I'm getting tired of writing this every single fucking chapter everyone; you should have it memorized by now. I'll say it again so I don't get my story blown off the site, I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fairy Tail, any used quotes, or any other related media.**

_After the Wounding of Gilgamesh recap – Servants Caster and Assassin dead, shaky truce with Rider, Lancer and Berserker pre-occupied with caring for and protecting their respective Masters and the 5__th__ war Archer is aiding Gilgamesh._

Gilgamesh tsked at the fact that the faking trash before of him had wounded him and barked out; "Bind Them, Enkidu!" as he pulled Ea from his Gate of Babylon, leaping at Shirou.

Shirou panicked slightly seeing the chains of Enkidu flying towards him and decided to piss off Gilgamesh to remove said Heroes tactical thinking and traced the dark red key-shaped shortsword which allowed the wielder to use the Gate of Babylon and spoke, "Open thy Gate which leads to the infinite treasury of Babylon." Thus creating a perfect copy of the _Gate of Babylon_ and pulled out both Durandal and Ea from it and calling out his Gate's Enkidu to cancel out Gilgamesh's.

Gilgamesh roared angrily at Shirou, pissed off by his actions, "You Fake piece of trash! How can you use my gate and my greatest treasure?!" Shirou smirked calmly and replied, "By tracing and engaging the Gate of Babylon through its physical form I can access and use anything from your precious treasury even if you yourself are using it."

Gilgamesh, beyond pissed at this point, decided to wipe this disgusting freak of nature from existence and prepared to fire of a full-power strike from _Ea_ causing Shirou to panic. Shirou began to power his own Ea and have it spin in the opposite direction of Gilgamesh's to try and cancel the attack out. The air and reality around them began to warp from the power of two anti-world noble phantasms powering up together above a leyline nexus. (**AN: Nasuverse Wiki states the Ryuudou Temple is the location of a massive leyline nexus which is nearly drained to being empty by the Heaven's Feel Ritual.**)

As the _Ea_'s charged up Shirou dismissed _Durandal_ and again called up _Enkidu_, binding both himself and Gilgamesh in their respective positions, having decided that if he was going down, it wasn't going to be alone. Together Gilgamesh and Shirou, having reached the highest level of stored power that their Ea's could hold, roared out the names of their attacks putting all of their prana into the attack, ""**ENUM ALISH!**"". The two attacks slammed into each other with a tearing noise, alerting the two and everyone nearby that the fabric of reality was under an immense strain from the clashing World-slaying blasts.

Shirou knew that his _Enum Alish___would never stand up to Gilgamesh's own due to Gilgamesh being the original and true wielder of Ea. So Shirou did what he believed was the answer to all battles in which he had the disadvantage, he cheated. In this particular battle he did so through reinforcing _Ea_ and dismissing _Enkidu_ as he began to pull up the tracing blueprints of his strongest Noble Phantasm in his mind and pushed Ea forward, forcefully advancing his own _Enum Alish_. As Gilgamesh's _Enum Alish_ failed and was canceled out by Shirou's own and the pressure on it; Shirou pumped prana and od into the Ea he still held, pulled what was left of his **Enum Alish**, traced an Excalibur, and charged Gilgamesh as he did something stupid – he **Broke** both _Ea_ and _Excalibur_, turning them both into Broken Phantasms and impaled them in Gilgamesh. His last thought before he **Shattered** the already broken phantasms was, 'Thank god I have God Hand active…' Before he commanded the two Broken Phantasms to Shatter, releasing all of their stored energy, history, and potential power in an explosion which nearly turned the tall mountain upon which the Ryuudou Temple sat into a plateau, though it did turn it into a crater.

Saber, who had been sent back to the Emiya house with the use of Shirou's first Command Seal, stopped half-way back to the mountain upon seeing the explosion and noticed Archer standing next to her and questioned him on what happened. Archer sighed and replied, saying "Your idiot master somehow used _Ea_'s attack **Enum Alish** to cancel out Gilgamesh's, which nearly destroyed the Fabric of Reality around them, and proceeded to turn Ea and a traced Excalibur into Broken Phantasms, impale them into Gilgamesh and then proceeded to command them to Shatter. From what my structural analysis could tell, this released the past time of the collected history of the Phantasm, its stored power, the power letting it exist in Gaia's world unopposed, and its potential power in a single massive release of energy." Archer had, of course, forgotten to mention his own involvement as Saber had missed the traced swords he himself had sent into Ichigo at the attack and she had thus seen him as an ally the entire time.

Saber began to run towards the large crater the explosion had caused, but Archer stopped her and asked, "Why are you heading towards that, your Master's dead and you need to find a new one before you disappear." Saber looked at him oddly before replying, "I can still feel a connection to the Command Seals that Shirou holds, he isn't dead yet." This reply shocked Archer to the bone as it should've been impossible for a human to survive that explosion and he quickly followed her with the intent to finish the job and they found something that unnerved Archer and scared the shit out of Saber.

There, standing in front of them, was a skeletal being with scorched bones and very small bits of muscle and flesh standing in front of a massive trench dug in the ground of the crater. But the state of the being wasn't what unnerved Archer and scared Saber, it was the fact that the skeleton was moving and its muscles and skin were regenerating quickly with a red, gold, and blue light emanating from the bones. The glow hinted to Saber what was happening, but Archer was still clueless; however, eventually the muscles and bone finished repairing themselves and flesh quickly formed from the feet up as the being stretched and popped its joints and muscles respectively. Archer only got who it was when red hair formed on the skull of the being, but both noticed that the eyes of the being which appeared to be Shirou had a golden tint to the amber and there were flecks of red and blue in the sclera. Shirou coughed as he stumbled, his newly reconstructed muscles which were far denser than his older ones and still new and unused to work, and commented "Ouch – not doing that one again. It completely drained God Hand, and would've killed me again if Avalon hadn't kicked in – even then I'm not sure how I survived that. OH! Hi there Saber."

Shirou did a quick double-take when he saw Archer, thinking 'Wasn't he the one that sent a Hrunting and Gae Bolg into my heart? Yes, yes he was.' Shirou's next thought, was 'Die you Motherfucker Die!' as he commented to Saber, "You know Archer there put a Hrunting and Gae Bolg into my heart right Saber? Actually now that I look at him clearly, he looks an awful lot like me but with black-tipped white slicked-back hair and well-tanned skin."

Archer blanched slightly at Shirou's first comment and turned almost transparent at the second, thinking 'Well damn, the last few Shirou Emiya's in the alternate fifth holy grail wars I was summoned too were a lot less observant.' He then blinked in confusion as Shirou commented idly, "Let's head home Saber – I'm too exhausted to fight him and your too low on Prana, hell you'll pass out soon if you keep your armor manifested much longer. **I, Shirou Emiya, Command Servant Saber with the power of one of My Command Seals to take us both Back instantaneously to my House.**" Shirou and Saber then disappeared leaving Archer with his thoughts.

_Two days Later, All remaining Master/Servant pairs are fully recovered, two servants are dead, four left. Masters (true) left are Sakura Matou, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, and Bazett McFraga with one Master (false) alive, identity is confirmed as Shinji Matou._

Shirou sighed as he cooked breakfast thinking about how much of a pain it was getting used to his boosted strength and how his prana reserves had gained a massive boost from the strain it took to both power Ea, Excalibur, break and then shatter both said phantasms, power a full God Hand, and power Avalon enough to fully repair his body which had become nothing but scorched bones. He heard a series of hard thumps, similar to those of a kendo practice sword slamming wood, and headed to the front door to let Taiga in. He greeted cheerfully, "Hello Taiga, oh Sakura I'm glad you could make it!"

Shirou's instincts came to the fore when Taiga swung her sword at him and he caught it, grabbed her arm, and threw her overhead before turning back to Sakura and stating, "The foods nearly done if you'll go to the dining room while I get it out," he paused looking back towards Taiga, who was on the floor dazed, "oh and if you don't mind, please drag Taiga back there with you."

"Alright Senpai, I'll get her to the dining room for you." Sakura replied smiling lightly. Shirou inwardly thanked the gods that it was Saturday and Taiga had a teacher's meeting to get to after breakfast and requested, "Sakura could you wait behind after breakfast? I'd like to discuss something about this month's event." Sakura nodded in a reply with a slight paling of her cheeks indicating her fear to which he quickly mentioned, "It's nothing bad Sakura, just a possible truce is all."

Sakura nodded sighing in relief and wondered how Shirou could miss her feelings for him but notice when she was afraid.

Later after Taiga left, Shirou began to discuss the previous happenings of the Holy Grail War including the information he had gained from Rider. When he got told that all of Rider's information was correct and that her grandfather's worm crest worms weren't the only thing to rape her pissed him off and caused his Magical Aura created by is Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, Telekinesis, and other abilities to flare up enough to give him an ominous glow.

"Sakura would you be so kind as to introduce me to your _Grandfather_." Shirou asked with a false warm tone, somehow making _Grandfather_ sound like _Asshole_.

"Alright Senpai, follow me I'll lead you to the house." Sakura said with a tone of hope present in her voice and stepped out the front door as Shirou told Saber to follow them and be prepared to kill Rider if necessary. As they walked to the Matou household Shirou questioned Sakura, "If I could help arrange it would you want to rejoin the Tohsaka Family now that you and Rin are the only ones left in it?" Sakura enthusiastically nodded in reply commenting, "If you can remove my Adoptive Grandfather from the picture I'd love to Senpai. OH and we're here."

Shirou gave a cold smirk, conveying the fact that he was insanely pissed off as he was usually more expressive with his emotions, saying "Alright then, time to meet your lovely _Grandfather_. Shirou then commented, stopping Sakura from opening the door, "Oh let me, I'll do something I consider fun. Announcing My Presence With Authority!" Shirou then kicked the door and blew it off the hinges and into the opposite wall, splattering Shinji like a pancake as he was about to open the door and leave. Shirou pouted and muttered, "Damnit! I was hoping to kill him slowly, I guess this works though." Sakura blinked and found herself chuckling at what had happened despite the fact her brother had died.

"Humph. Who is this Sakura?" An old man with a cane commented as his presence and magical scent disgusted Shirou as he could feel the fact the old Bastard was older than dirt, inhuman, and evil. "This is my Senpai Shirou Emiya. I do believe I've mentioned him to you before Grandfather." Sakura replied with a slight hint of glee in her voice as she was still looking at the door.

Zouken Matou was confused at her glee before he saw the Shinji-pancake on the wall and growled looking towards Shirou and questioned him, "So why are you here boy? I'm guessing you were the one to kill Shinji." Shirou smirked and nodded to his guess before replying, "To kill an evil bastard who has been manipulating the grail wars ever since the first of them and who has cruelly raped one of my dearest friends."

Zouken's mind made the connection as he questioned Shirou, "Oh and how will you do that foolish boy?"

Shirou smirked, handed Sakura a small dagger which he had altered and added a one-shot version of God Hand's resurrection capabilities, and then launched a traced Gae Bolg at Zouken, said spear then proceeded to turn and impale Sakura. Shirou quickly ripped the spear and the worm impaled on it from Sakura and cruelly stomped the worm to death, killing the worm which represented the heart of Zouken Matou.

Zouken's eyes widened before his false body exploded into worms and Shirou traced Excalibur, broke it, and then proceeded to set a timed shatter command in it before grabbing Sakura's arm and running for it with her, as the dagger had exhausted itself fully restoring her by healing her heart and killing all the worms in her.

The resulting explosion from the shattered phantasm version of Excalibur turned the Matou home into a Crater, nearly killed Rider, and obliterated what was left of the worms which composed Zouken Matou. Shirou then focused on Rider's existence and fired a Broken Gae Bolg at her which exploded after impaling her heart, killing her.

**AN: Well that's an explanation for 1-2 major questions and Chapter 6 everyone. A major fight, finally showing my morbid humor, and the 'jump' into what I intend to be the true 'meat' of the story so from here on out there will be fights happening more frequently and plot will be a bit more interesting – I hope…. **


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Explanations, Encountering Madness (again), Slaying Archer V5, Accessing the full extent of Shirou's Spiritual Powers, And Being 'Moved' by Angra Mainyu_

**AN: Here's Chapter 7 – I have every intent of showing the Fairy Tail involvement and the reason for Shirou's additional abilities this chapter. Also I refer to Prana and Od usage as spiritual due to Magical Circuits being in the soul itself not the body of the person and as such Magecraft can be considered similar to the Kido of Bleach. Note Fairy Tail magic's are body/mind based not soul-based (in my opinion at least).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay/Night, Fairy Tail, Bleach, any quoted media, or any related media.**

_Day after the deaths of Zouken Matou and Rider (Medusa)_

"So Shirou, care to explain why you leveled the Matou household and wiped Ryuudou Temple's location off the planet when you Killed Rider and Gilgamesh respectively?" Rin questioned him, her posture and tone ice cold while she smiled. This scared Shirou more than if she was showing her anger as he couldn't tell how screwed he was when she was like this.

Shirou gulped and replied calmly, "I took a lead from Schlock Mercenary. Maxim 20: 'If you're not willing to shell your own position, then you're not willing to win.' I also took a lead from another quote I heard and Maxim 37: 'There is no such thing as overkill. There is only open fire and I need to reload.'"

Tohsaka nodded and this and asked, "What's the other quote you took a lead from?"

Shirou smirked and replied cheerfully, "It's called the Tim Taylor Method, 'If it doesn't work, then just add more power. If it works, then add more power anyways.' As such I massively overpowered my final attacks on the two of them."

Tohsaka sighed at this and questioned, "Alright only two more things. First, what's with the new eye-color? Second, did Servant aid Gilgamesh in trying, and failing horribly I might add, to kill you?"

Shirou nodded and replied "In reverse order, yup, he put a Hrunting and a Gae Bolg through my heart. The new eye color is due to the fact that my over-reinforced bones were the only things to survive the explosion outside of my soul and my eyes, as well as the rest of my body, were regenerated by a combination of Avalon and some energy I didn't know so my eyes gained color's similar to the ones of both energies."

Tohsaka muttered something about idiotic males their Sadomasochistic tendencies before commenting, "You're going to kill Archer and Lancer with or without Saber's help aren't you?"

Shirou nodded before replying, "I plan to take down Berserker first, as he's the biggest threat since you and I are still technically allies."

Tohsaka nodded in reply before stating, "I know where the Einzbern base here in Japan is. I'll take you there if you'll leave Archer for last."

Shirou chuckled lightly and replied just as Saber entered the room, "Sure, lead ahead. Though you didn't have to blackmail me to get me to do that for you. Oh, and Saber – come along. But don't attack Archer."

Rin blushed heavily at that before doing the typical Tsundere reaction and commenting, "Follow me Shirou. Oh and **I command for my Servant Archer to come to me and aid us in this endeavor as well using the power of one of my three Command Seals.**"

Archer instantly flashed in afterwards and panicked inwardly at Shirou and Saber's presence before Shirou commented, "Don't Worry EMIYA, due to an agreement with your Master myself and Saber will not attack you unless provoked or all servants outside of you and Saber are dead." Archer nodded and sighed in relief at this knowledge while blanching at his identity being known, but noticed Saber had her blade in hand to which Shirou commented, "Don't worry she just doesn't trust you due to your sneak attack on me with Gilgamesh."

"Well then let's get going everyone." Archer commented trying to keep his mind off the fact that nobody here trusted him. Shirou idly asked, "What do you think of my new trespassing sign?" They all looked at the sign and chuckled as the sign read, 'Trespassers Will Be Shot! Survivors Will Be Shot Again!'

_Later at the edge of the Einzbern property_

"Well then, how should we announce our presence? Sneaky or with authority?" Shirou questioned seriously before Rin replied, "Why would we do it with authority? Hell what does that even mean? Though if you really think it'll be more effective do the authoritative announcement."

Shirou gave an positively Evil smirk before turning towards the castle and focusing before firing the strongest Telekinetic pulse he could at the castle, well strongest that wouldn't knock him out or disable him via a migraine. Rin, Archer, and Saber all gaped at the destructive power of whatever it was Shirou did as it ripped through the bounded field and the thousands of trees between them and the castle in under a minute and was barely stopped by Berserker, who was thrown through the castle by the force of the pulse.

Berserker ran towards them carrying Illya after he had recovered from the pulse and Illya, who was still shaken from the display of power, asked Shirou, "What was that Big Brother? That had no trace of Prana or Od in it and was similar to one of Berserker's air pressure waves." Shirou nodded and replied with "It is similar. It was a pulse of pure concentrated Telekinetic power. Telekinesis is the art or act of using the mind to manipulate the world around the user and can be used to cut, defend, push, or pull."

This information surprised the others while Berserker stayed his insane self and didn't react to the reply. Shirou sighed and commented, "Illya, I'm going to ask as you've had a week, give or take a day or so, to decide. Would you like to rejoin me as an Emiya and live with me? The most important things to me are my Friends and Family and I'd rather not fight them." Illya found herself shaken by the pure sincerity in his voice and decided that she did but couldn't, but replied, "I cannot for as long as I'm a Master in the war Big Brother, but I do want to."

Shirou nodded in reply and turned to Saber, "Together, just me, or just you – your choice on this one Saber as I haven't let you get much action since our first encounter with Lancer and the encounter with Caster." Saber pondered it slightly and replied, "I'd like to take Berserker on myself Shirou." Shirou nodded and replied in a nonchalant tone, "Go ahead and good luck – I'll be funneling you prana and some of my Mana which is what my Flame Dragon Slayer Magic draws on to use." Rin and Archer were both shocked by the conversation and the fact that Shirou was letting Saber choose.

Shirou sat down in a meditative position and yelled to Illya, "Feel free to come over and join me Sis. The others won't try to harm you if they know what's good for them." Rin and Archer paled and nodded while quickly blabbering out promises about not attacking her while Illya beamed at Shirou, hopped/ran over to him, and plopped herself in his lap leaning into him happily while quietly muttering, "Ever since you told me about the Einzbern's manipulations I've been noticing things odd in what they've said Brother. Thanks very much for this opportunity to get away from them and rejoin my family."

Shirou smiled kindly at Illya as Saber and Berserker clashed and commented, "For my Friends I'd go to Hell and back, for my family I'd be willing to rip both of the celestial plains to pieces. Now let's watch the fight." Illya nodded and they turned back to the fight which had escalated and Illya idly commented to her brother, "It seems like they're probably going to be pulling their Noble Phantasms out soon." Shirou nodded in agreement to Illya's comment, sweating from the amount of magical energy that Saber was drawing in order to keep her Prana Burst going.

The two of them just watched as Saber roared out the name of one of her two Noble Phantasms and used it, "**Hammer of the Wind God: Strike Air!**" Berserker was hit by the gale and blown into and through the castle again (**AN: Poor Bastard, that has to hurt like a bugger!**) and back still into the mountain. Berserker just rushed back out as Illya commented, "That took one of his lives, he has 7 left now," making Shirou nod as Berserker again hit Saber. Shirou questioned Illya, "So how much longer until he fires his _Nine Lives'_ attack Sis?" Illya sheepishly responded, "He won't fire it until he gets the order to." Shirou nodded and idly asked, "Fire it when he's down to one life himself?" Illya nodded in agreement as Saber suddenly pointed her sword straight up and the sword shed Invisible Air revealing the sword Excalibur in all its glory as it began to shine.

Shirou panicked as he noticed himself and Illya were behind Berserker and yelled frantically, "We need to move! NOW!" As he grabbed Illya and ran for cover and Illya questioned him as to why and he replied with, "That shine means Saber is about to fire her Noble Phantasm and we were behind Berserker who she was aiming said Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm at!" Illya quickly blanched and thanked Shirou for getting them out of the way just before they heard a roar of "**EXCALIBUR!**" as a massive Wall of golden light roared by behind them making Illya gasp as Berserker lost five of his lives and at the power of the attack. "Brother that attack took five of Berserker's lives at once, the Invisible Air attack took another, and your earlier supported attack on Berserker took five lives. He's down to one so time to take your suggestion. Berserker! Use _Nine Lives'_ Hundred Shooting Heads attack!" Illya sadly commented and yelled out.

Shirou nodded watching Berserker charge Saber knowing that he had developed too strong of a resistance to Excalibur and Invisible Air's edge's for Saber's normal attacks, and Saber didn't have the power for another usage of her Noble Phantasm. Saber then shocked everyone except Shirou when she pulled out a sheath and barked out, "_**Avalon: The Ever distant Utopia**_!" to which the sheath scattered into blue and gold lights which encased her as she settled into a stance with Excalibur set so it pointed tip first at Berserker's heart.

Illya gaped as Shirou commented, "I gave her a traced copy of Avalon as the true one is too invaluable to me to give up as it has saved my life countless times." Berserker hit Saber with _Hundred Shooting Heads_, shattering his blade upon Avalon's protection as he impaled himself through the heart on Excalibur due to his blind and rage-filled charge adding the needed strength for Saber to pierce his skin. As he faded Shirou and Illya walked over to Saber as the traced Avalon de-activated and was subsequently crushed by Gaia.

Shirou, after they had gotten to Saber, knelt in front of Illya and questioned her, "So are you coming home or going back to that prison?" To which Illya enthusiastically replied while beaming, "Coming Home." Shirou nodded and looked towards Archer, "You and me, fight to the death, all out. Let's head deeper into the forest to minimize the public damages. Oh, and Saber, protect Illya as if she was your Master."

The two men headed off into the forest making Rin sigh and mutter something about stupid males as Illya and Saber stood together watching them head off and Rin commented, "We should stay at the edge of the forest, he might pull a redo of what he did to kill Gilgamesh and we'll probably need to drag him back to the house even if he doesn't." To which both Saber and Illya nodded in agreement.

_Back to the Idiot Emiya's_

"So you're an alternate Shirou Emiya then Archer?" Shirou commented curiously to which EMIYA (**AN: Please note this war's Archer will be referred to as EMIYA from here on out while the previous war's will be referred to by Gilgamesh.**) nodded in the affirmative.

"I do have to wonder if you have a Reality Marble though, as I don't have the non-tracing abilities that you have." EMIYA commented to Shirou to which Shirou Replied, "I know half of the Aria for releasing it and I know the name of my Reality Marble. I'll tell you mine's name if you return the favor."

EMIYA nodded and said simply, "_**Unlimited Blade Works**_." Shirou blinked and commented, "Mine's name is, _**Eternal Forge of the Draconic Blade**_. It grants me the ability to trace or use anything that was ever involved with the forge in any way whether it was a conceptual item, Noble Phantasm, or personal ability. It also grants me the ability to pull anything forged or created into it from the world around me and use the essence, if said items were Non-Traced Noble Phantasms, of the item to heal me."

EMIYA blanched at the information given and replied, "_Unlimited Blade Works_ is only a manifestation of my ideals and tracing in the world around me. It super-boosts my tracing speed and removes any limitations I had in tracing blades."

EMIYA sighed and began to chant his Aria:

"**I am the bone of my Sword.  
Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unknown to Death. Nor Known to Life.  
I have withstood pain to create many weapons.  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything.  
So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!**"

As he ended the Aria and swung his hand, a massive ring of cold fire roared out changing the land around them. Shirou looked around at his counterparts soul and noted that it was a barren graveyard of swords with cogs in the sky and bathed in an eternal twilight and commented, "Your ideals truly have betrayed you if your soul holds this appearance."

EMIYA nodded in reply before gesturing towards Shirou causing thousands of blades to rise up and charge him as Shirou reacted quickly barking out, "Null!" creating a barrier made of blades around himself. EMIYA blinked and questioned Shirou, "Why can't I trace those swords Shirou?" Shirou smirked and replied, "During the imagining of their conceptual existence I removed the concept of time from them removing both Gaia's ability to crush them and their ability to be destroyed by anything less than an attack which would warp reality."

EMIYA paled at this and quickly pulled up and fired his strongest Noble Phantasms at Shirou ignoring the fact he was increasing Shirou's own traced arsenal. Shirou questioned EMIYA, "How long can you hold this Reality Marble up?" EMIYA replied, "10 minutes at my current power. Why do you ask?" Shirou smirked and replied, "The other lines of my Aria are coming to mind as we fight and I currently know eight out of the ten total lines."

EMIYA paled and tripled the number of Noble Phantasms flying towards Shirou, who panicked noticing his timeless swords beginning to crack and break under the power of the barrage. Shirou ran for it as he opened the back of his barrier just before the front shattered and hundreds of Noble Phantasms impaled his old position.

Shirou smirked while he continued running as he noticed the world around them starting to crumble and commented slyly, "So increasing the number of powerful Noble Phantasms being shot at me is draining? Good to know as at this rate my Aria will be complete before this world crumbles." EMIYA growled and started pulling stronger Phantasms to send at Shirou while questioning him, "How can you still run so fast yet hold a conversation with me?!" Shirou replied, "Quite simply, in all honesty I'm reinforcing my eyes, brain, lungs, and muscles as well as my bones. Granted it's quite dangerous but it's all that's keeping me alive at the moment."

EMIYA blinked in shock at Shirou's stupidity in reinforcing his vitals as Shirou stretched and popped his back during the temporary relieve as the ninth out of ten Aria lines snapped into place. Shirou nearly yelped as suddenly EMIYA was before him and punched him before screaming in pain. Shirou blinked and commented nonchalantly with a lazy grin, as EMIYA looked at his hand which looked as if he had punched a meat grinder incredulously, "Oh sorry, I must've instinctively engaged Over-Reinforcement on my skin when I was focusing on reinforcing my vitals."

EMIYA's hand healed and the world around them crumbled to dust making Shirou grin nastily as the final line of him Reality Marble's Aria clicked into place. Shirou focused all his power and began to chant out his own Reality Marble Aria as EMIYA went white:

"**I am the Bone and Blade of my Sword.  
Lava is my Blood, Iron is my Heart, and Scale is my Body.  
I have withstood Pain and Fire to create countless weapons.  
I have walked and flown through many battlefields undefeated and untouched.  
Not once have I retreated. Nor once have I strayed from my path.  
I have no regrets to tame or dampen my determination and Will.  
This is the only path that will ever be available to me.  
Certainly this body…is made out of blades.  
Forged in the image of a draconic human and made for Battle and Fire.  
So as I roar out into the night, providing the Fire and Light for my own world,  
**_**Eternal Forge of the Draconic Blade**_**!**"

Shirou let out a Draconic roar at the end as Fire poured from him in obscene amounts, spreading throughout the forest as the world surrounding the two of them changed. The new scenery had thousands of blades impaled blade first in the ground, a Massive volcano in the center which was constantly pouring out lava, thousands of different airborne fighter vehicles in the sky including Vimana, tanks, jeeps, and a weird black bike on the ground, and all around them were guns of every shape, size, purpose, and function. But what scared EMIYA the most was the weird katana with a red and white wrapping around the hilt which Shirou pulled out from the center of the Volcano as just looking at it, he could tell it represented all of Shirou's abilities, nature, goals, and his soul all in the form of a single katana. His structural analysis of the katana nearly killed him with the mental strain, but there were literally an infinite amount of memories and experiences in the sword but one fact he had found during the analysis stood out to him: _This was only the blade's completely sealed form and it has four releases and the wielders power massively increased with each release_.

EMIYA gulped and questioned Shirou, "Are you going to use that on me?" Shirou nodded to his question in reply. Shirou sighed calmly before stating, "I have two different branches to the releases, pure which has two releases and three forms, and corrupted which has two. Witness the pure releases of Ryuujin Jakka you poor bastard. **Reduce All of Creation to Ash, **_**Ryuujin Jakka**_." (**AN Translation: Ryuujin Jakka means Flowing Blade-Like Flame**) Shirou was engulfed in a pillar of blue fire which cleared to reveal the Katana's blade having become blood red as fire circled the blade and stayed near Shirou who then commanded, "I'm only willing to use this next release due to my Reality Marble restraining my Spiritual Pressure and my attacks. **Ban-Kai! **_**Zanka no Tachi**_." Shirou was engulfed in another outbreak of Fire, but this fire was a golden color as opposed to the earlier blue and cleared to reveal Shirou holding a Katana which held a fire-scorched blade.

Shirou sighed sadly and commented, "This is the end EMIYA, I have yet to meet someone who I believe could survive the onbreak of Zanka no Tachi's attack. _**Zanka no Tachi**_**, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin.** (**AN: Translates to – **_**Longsword of the Remnant Flame**_**, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes.**)

The massive wave of fire roared towards EMIYA who knew he was screwed and questioned Shirou, "Would I ever have been able to touch you once you engaged that release you call Bankai?" Shirou shook his head in the negative replying, "No. Zanka no Tachi's power, **Zanka No Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui **(**AN Translation – **_**Zanka no Tachi**_**, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui translates to **_**Longsword of the Remnant Flame**_**, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb**)engulfs me in heat equal to that generated by the fires of the sun without harming me." EMIYA nodded and consented his loss just before he was burnt from existence by **Tenchi Kaijin** and Shirou quickly released his Bankai, Shikai, dismissed _Ryuujin Jakka_, and deactivated his Reality Marble as holding Bankai too long could burn him, and subsequently the rest of the world, from existence.

Later on, after traversing the scorched wasteland that was once a large part of the forest, Shirou stumbled out into the view of the girls and was subsequently tackled by Illya to which he complained, "Illya I can't handle this right now – my bones are creaking from using my secret weapon on him." Rin then questioned, "You mean that Katana on your left hip with the red and white wrapped hilt?"

Shirou stopped dead and went a nearly-transparent white at this outbreak of knowledge as he looked down and, sure enough, there was Ryuujin Jakka sitting upon his left hip innocently. He immediately turned to the other three and commanded, "If this blade is blood-red or has the image of a flame-scorched blade, turn and run for your life and under no circumstances are you to touch the blade or myself respectively on the images." Rin, Saber, and Illya immediately asked why to which he commented, "Ryuujin Jakka, the katana, is a Zanpaktou – mine to be specific – and when it's blade is blood-red it is in Shikai and being nicked by its fire will kill you instantly, while touching me while it's in its flame-scorched form, or Bankai, will be like touching the sun and touching the sword will burn you to nothingness."

The three others went white at this knowledge as they looked at each other knowing the others were massively afraid of this knowledge as Shirou comforted them, "It'll take me a while to reach Bankai again but I will have access to my Shikai soon." The other three slapped him upside the head as they barked out, "That's not comforting in the least you Idiot!"

Shirou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and replied, "Well at least the grail war is over; let's head to the church to figure out how we use the Grail." The three girls all gave him an evil look and commented, "Hell No! Tonight and tomorrow morning you're resting to prepare." Shirou sighed in defeat knowing that he was too weak and that the girls would never give up unless he agreed.

_Later the next night at the Church_

Shirou greeted Kirei Kotomine nonchalantly as he stated, "All servants, including the Archer from the previous war, except Saber are dead – let us proceed with the Wishing sir."

Kirei nodded and turned towards Illya with malicious intent obvious in his posture only to be stopped and told, "Use a different Vessel; you will not use my Sister." Kirei nodded and quickly found an old homunculus which was decaying anyways and used it as the vessel for the Grail.

After the famed Holy Grail had formed, Shirou waved Saber forward to make her wish only for her to state, "I wish for my Master's wish to come true and for his sister to stay by his side for as long as they both wish it." Before she subsequently disappeared she smiled kindly at Shirou as he thanked her and dissolved into energy. Shirou gulped before making his wish, knowing that with Kirei there it could go bad very fast, and stated his wish, "I wish for the Holy Grail war to permanently end for the rest of eternity, never to again happen or exist."

Kirei, Rin, and Illya's eyes all shot wide open at the wish and paled when the Grail exploded into black mud which formed into a ghastly being who spoke in a rasping echo, "**Your Wish be Granted User. As a Reward for loosing me on this World I will send you too the world of your birth parents along with your sister as per the Servant's wish.**" Shirou questioned the being as he and Illya sank into the weird mud, "What or who are you? If you should be removed from existence would my own and Illya's travel to this other world? Oh, and run Tohsaka as you won't survive if you stay much longer."

The ghastly being replied, "**I am the one known as Angra Mainyu, the pure manifestation of the world's evil. Also, no – not even slaying me would stop your travel now.**" Shirou smirked and stated, "Good. **Reduce All Creation to Ash, **_**Ryuujin Jakka**_**!**" Shirou then baited his timing for the next move, as Angra wondered what the boy was thinking, until nothing but his blade and head were above the mud and commanded, "Burn in hell you bastard, I may not be able to stay here for Tohsaka but I can kill off the greatest threat to her. **Ennetsu Jigoku!**"

Shirou smirked as he left just before the ten pillars of immensely dense fires of heaven (**AN: This is actually just normal flames from **_**Ryuujin Jakka **_**infused with the holy energy of Avalon and Excalibur.)** consumed Angra Mainyu, removing it from existence.

**AN: That was Chapter 7 everyone. If you noticed I made Schlock Mercenary quotes and referenced the Tim Taylor Method. I'm wondering what you all think of my alterations to Shirou's Reality Marble and the Bleach Shinigami-ish ability I popped into the mix and I do hope you enjoyed the twist. I picked the Zanpaktou that I did due to its nature as well as Shirou's edited abilities – also I didn't let him die Chapter 6 due to the plotline needed to go on and flipping him off for the cheesy-as-hell quote about, "People Die when they are killed!", or some BS like that. FYI – the corrupted releases would make Shirou take a more draconic form (Beyond the effects of Dragon Force). I pray that you all enjoyed this chapter of my story and have enjoyed the others. I am proud – due to positive reviews mostly – that so many of you have enjoyed my non-beta'd story. I will be adding translations for each of the abilities used – also this is my largest chapter ever with three fights so YAY!.**


End file.
